vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
AncientKazemon
AncientKazemon= AncientKazemon is an Ancient Bird Man Digimon possessing the attribute of "Wind", it is one of the legendary Ten Warriors Digimon that saved the ancient Digital World. An Ultimate who existed only in the distant past, it has golden wings and a beautiful rainbow-colored figure. With its golden wings it soars around the vast skies, and it is said that by erecting rainbow bridges it can move freely even through the earth and sea. Ancient Irismon's beauty and abilities were later passed on to the "Bird Man" and "Fairy Digimon". |-|JetSilphymon= A Digimon that possesses power over Wind that has transcended legend by inheriting all the might of one of the legendary Ten Warriors and acquiring unknown abilities. By taking in wind and using the wind's power, it is able to fly about the sky like a jet aircraft. Also, like the wind, its form cannot be seen as it moves through the sky. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-C | At least 3-C Name: AncientKazemon, "Legendary Warrior of Wind" | JetSilphymon, "Fused Warrior of Wind" Origin: Digimon Gender: Technically Genderless, but treated as Female Age: Unknown Classification: Mega level Vaccine Attribute Ancient Bird Man Digimon, Legendary Warrior of Wind | Mega level Variable Attribute Cyborg Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Air Manipulation, Flight, Weather Manipulation, Durability Negation, Energy Manipulation, Dimensional BFR (Can banish foes to the Dark Area), Rainbow Manipulation, Resistance to Existence Erasure. | All previous abilities, Power Nullification. Attack Potency: At least Galaxy level (The Warrior Ten are naturally stronger than normal Mega level Digimon. Should be somewhat comparable to AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon) | At least Galaxy level (Inherited all the powers and abilities of AncientKazemon), Bypasses Conventional Durability with Rainbow Symphony. Speed: FTL (Comparable to AncientGreymon) | FTL' (Equal to AncientKazemon) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Galactic Class | At least Galactic Class Durability: At least Galaxy level | At least Galaxy level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Extended Melee Range, Planetary with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Her Rapier | Her Giant Pinwheel Intelligence: Extremely High Weaknesses: Data Digimon Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. AncientKazemon *'Rainbow Symphony:' Releases lasers of seven colors which melts everything it touches. *'Storm Gazer:' Creates a very huge storm that concentrates in one area. JetSilphymon *'Ultra Turbulence:' Spins its pinwheel to create air turbulence that blows the opponent away. *'Jet Binter:' Fires the power of the wind from both arms. *'Power Null:' A thought that nullifies the opponent's special abilities. Key: AncientKazemon | JetSilphymon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Air Users Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Weather Users Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Fairies Category:Birds Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Information Users Category:Cyborgs Category:BFR Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Warrior Ten Category:Soul Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Law Users